ThatPOWER
thatPOWER |image = |game = Just Dance Epic Hits |artist = will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) Trio (On-Stage) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Hardest (Extreme/Mashup) Easy (Classic) (JDU) Extreme (Extreme) (JDU) Medium (On-Stage) (JDU) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme) Low (On-Stage) |alt = Extreme Battle On-Stage (DLC) |mashup = Available on all devices |nogm = Classic 4 Extreme: 3 On-Stage: 4 (P2)/3 (P1/P3) Mashup: 8 |mc = Dark Red (Classic) Denim Blue (Extreme) Sky Blue (On-Stage) |pc = Classic C1: All C2: / /Totem Pole/Cod Gray C3: /Cod Gray/Bondi Blue/Cod Gray Extreme On-Stage Cod Gray/ /Cod Gray / /Timber Green (Bridge) |gc = All (Classic) (Extreme) Bright Turquoise/ /Bright Turquoise (On-Stage) |lc = Vivid Sky Blue (Classic) Orange (Extreme) (On-Stage) (JD2014/''NOW'') Red (On-Stage) (JDU) |pictos= 109 (Classic) 183 (Extreme) 114 (On-Stage) 115 (Mashup) |nowc=ThatPower ThatPowerALT (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC (On-Stage) |audio = |perf= Classic Julie Rivat (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Kyf Ekamé (P3) Grace Bolebe (P4) Extreme Arben Kapidani On-Stage Julien Durand (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) |dlc = December 17, 2013 (On-Stage) February 29, 2016 (Extreme, JDU) |kcal=46 |dura=4:34 (Classic) 4:26 (Extreme) 4:35 (On-Stage) |choreo='Classic' Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/dZxjgcEr3X/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }}"#thatPOWER" by will.i.am featuring Justin Bieber is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a female-male-male-female dance crew. All of them have a grey skin, white hair, a red visor, and a white glove. They are holographic figures at the beginning and ending. 'P1' P1 is a woman. She wears a red suit with black lines and black boots. 'P2' P2 is a man. He wears a black suit with red lines and red shoes. 'P3' P3 is a man. He wears a red and black suit and black shoes. 'P4' P4 is a woman. She wears a black and red suit with black boots that are red at the bottom. In the chorus, every red element turns light blue. thatpower coach 1 big.png|P1 thatpower coach 2 big.png|P2 thatpower coach 3 big.png|P3 thatpower coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The dancer is a man wearing an orange and black suit. He wears jeans, orange shoes, and orange, futuristic-like sunglasses. He has black hair. Sing Along 'P1/P3' P1/P3 are the backup dancers. Both of them are males with blue futuristic-like sunglasses. They wear tuxedo-like shirts with gold accents, black vests, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 is the lead dancer. He is a man with a visor-like mask. He wears a yellow vest with a zebra-striped shirt, black drop-crotch pants, and blue shoes. During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn into greyish holograms. Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The background of the dance is most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme The Extreme background is mainly the original background of Extreme routines. It begins with blue flashlights. Then, the outlines of the squares are flickering and the squares turn brown. When Justin begins to sing, the squares shrink and turn orange. During the routine, the coach's shadow is seen in the square. On-Stage The usual background from Just Dance 2014 Sing Along routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple, and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5: Cross your arms over your chest. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. Gold Move 6: Throw your right arm towards the screen whilst looking down at the ground. That Power GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 -TP GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 in-game Onmymind gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 That Power GM 2.png|Gold Move 6 -TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms quickly. That Power Extreme GM.png|All Gold Moves Thatpoweralt_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sing Along version for P1/P3 (all of which are the same) and 4 Gold Moves for P2: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2)/All Gold Moves (P1/P3): *'P1/P3:' Cross your arms. *'P2:' Put your arms outward by your side as if to show your muscles. Gold Move 4 (P2): Hit the air. ThatPOWEROSALTGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thatpoweronstagegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game ThatPOWEROSALTGM4.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) -TP OS GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 (P2) in-game Trivia *This is the second song by Justin Bieber in the game. * The gold move was being used on You're On My Mind but not on the main routine on the main games. However the gold move was used exclusively to Just Dance Epic Hits. *The Sing Along routine was added as a part of version 1.1 update. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for this song. *The dancers' edited skin colors are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. *In the Sing Along routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. *In the Sing Along version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'y'" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'. *In the Classic and Sing Along routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." *In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. **The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. Gallery Game Files Thatpowerquat.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (Classic) Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Sing Along) Thatpower jdu cover albumcoach.png|album coach (Classic) ThatPowerALT Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Sing Along) Thatpower cover albumbkg.png|album background (Classic) Behind the Scenes bts#tp.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) thatpoweralt bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) Videos Official Music Video Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Gameplays 'Classic' ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2014 'Extreme' ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 'Sing Along' ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Extremes Category:Sing Along Category:Songs in version 1.1